Food items spoil or become damaged when not properly stored. Spoilage caused by exposing certain foods to air represents significant consumer waste and can be avoided by storing the food items in a vacuum sealed receptacle. Certain perishable food items may be preserved for a longer duration when stored in a vacuum environment such that the exposure to air is eliminated or reduced. Food may be stored in specialized evacuable storage containers configured to create and maintain a vacuum environment within the container. Such evacuable containers can ensure food remains fresh for a longer duration when compared with standard storage containers.